


MCU Ladies + "My Sister's Keeper"

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Greek and Roman Mythology, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Peggy Carter, BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, BAMF Women, Community: 1_million_words, Community: allthingsfandom, Embedded Images, Female Character In Command, Female-Centric, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Poetry, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Poetry, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>allthingsfandom challenge #10 | theme: fantasy</p>
<p><a href="http://blankspaceslayerbabe.tumblr.com/post/129027679519/and-she-is-divine-untouchable-terrifying">poem seen on tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MCU Ladies + "My Sister's Keeper"

  
[](http://imgur.com/UIXAF5O)   
[](http://imgur.com/I9Ff5uW)   
[](http://imgur.com/cIMQVHT)   
[](http://imgur.com/Pim9hav)   
[ ](http://imgur.com/ZLIF0id)   



End file.
